Finding Out
by Mikoyami
Summary: Itachi and Yuki broke off their marriage and somebody is moving in on Yuki and might be dangerous. Itachixoc Kakashixoc (I don't own Saika)
1. Chapter 1

Finding out

A/N: Errrr the prologue is not that well written. I still have no idea where I was going with this chapter but still I had to try I had idea's with the other chapters. So I had to start somewhere I might change this chapter during the years. Anyway enjoy this chapter. This first chapter is going to confusing for reasons. I originally wanted my story this prologue to confuse my fans so if you guys are reading and getting confessed why my original plan.  
Ichigo_Ryuu: Hello all I'm the original creator of Saika. And I'm waaaaaaay different from my writing partner Miko. But we go together like Pickles and Ice cream, glitter and unicorns and well you get it right we are the weirdest set of best friends. I eat cheesy lines too OOOOOOOO Cheeesy line:: chomps and eats :: Yummy.

Prologue

Tears blurred Yuki's vision as she began packing. Why did this happen? How did this happen? Yuki held on to her stomach and cried. She knew why, it was her fault. Yuki crouched on to the floor. How could she let this happen? How? How could any of this happen? God was such a cruel person. Everything went black…

Yuki's fingers brushed lightly over the apple tree branch she had picked up early in the day. Placing her cup of tea down, she picked up the branch and held it towards the light.

'It looks like snow,' Yuki said then rolled her eyes on how cheesy she is sounding. The white blossoms looked like eternity of non melting snow. It was kind of peaceful looking.

"Yuki," a soft masculine voice said breaking her from her snow white world.  
"Yes," Yuki answered putting down the tree branch, so she staring at the Onyx eyes of her lover.

He placed a hand over hers, "Are you alright?" he questioned, his voice laced with concern. He placed a gentle hand lightly over hers, and stroked her hand gently.  
"I'm fine," Yuki said moving her hand away, "Why do you question?"

Yuki was questioning why he brought her here in the first place. The lovely picnic was everything she imagined, mouth watering sweets, expensive tea. The picnic area was even better budding flowers, in full bloom or just in the peak of blooming, a fine spring picnic.

Yuki sighed thought.

"Yuki, there is something I would like to ask you?" he raven haired man blushed but then smirked confident about the question he was about to ask. He pushed a long bang behind his ear only for to fall back in front of his face. He glanced behind her at the eager press waiting behind some iron gates. Yuki also glanced behind her and frowned did they ever give them a break.

"What would you like to ask?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. The press pushed closer to the iron gates.

"Let us continue this conversation somewhere more private," The onyx eyed male said, he brushed back a raven bang from his face again for it fall back in front of his face. Yuki blushed on how attractive he looked doing that.

"Okay," She got up from her seat and followed her lover.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Saika & Kakashi's P.O.V-

"Darude's Feel the beat" played on an old C.D. Player as a young woman motioned for a 2002 Ford explorer to pull in to the tiny garage. The young woman appeared to be entering her twenties'; her black hair was extremely long and had dulled from the many hours of work even with is being in a ponytail. Her green-hazel irises accented her light peach skin. Her lips were thin yet had a slight plumpness that made them perfect for her high cheek bones that were covered in motor oil. Her thin body was clothed in a blue button-up shirt that had a cloth name tag with "Saika" sown on to it. Her pants were black with a hole in the left knee and on her feet she had a pair of beat up low heeled slip on shoes.

The man in the SUV was handsome for one about to leave his twenties in a few years. His grey hair was held up by a lot of hair gel and spray looked like it was wind-blown to the left. He wore the same uniform as the girl but the name on the tag was

"Kakashi". On his left eye he wore a medical eye patch and the lower half of his face from the tip of his nose was covered by a navy blue ninja mask. His boot was on the gas very lightly in turn it moved the SUV in at a slow pace as he followed Saika's hand gestures and parked the SUV in the middle of the garage and got out and threw the keys over to Saika who had moved from the front of the SUV to the entrance of the garage.

Saika caught the keys and hung them up on the "key board" which had three pairs of keys now four. After hanging up the keys Saika closed the garage and got to work on the broken vent that the owner had complained of.

"I think with where this vent is the owner Mr. Jakson will have an Exploder instead of an Explorer." Saika joked as she shined her light on the problem from her spot under the car. Before the two had started to work on it they lifted the car up by four tiny lifts on the axles. They had also rigged up four more, larger lifts to keep the car up cause of its weight.

"So you don't mind this tiny little garage as our work place for the rest of our lives." Kakashi questioned from over by the front right tire as he was going to change the tires which was also on the service list for this vehicle. "Yeah besides I'm not only a mechanic but I'm a mechanic working by her man" Saika replied happily as she placed her flashlight by her neck and started to reach up and into the vehicle to work her slender fingers to the broken vent and assess the damage to possibly order the part.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Itachi-

Itachi watched as the raven haired girl put down a can of soup deciding not to buy it. She was nice looking porcelain skin, plump lips, and a curvy body. The women frowned and pushed a loose lock behind her ear.

She bit her lip eagerly as she picked up another soup can of a different brand and put the can down deciding it wasn't the brand she wanted. She glanced up to look at Itachi and blushed at the sight of him she sifted nervously from one leg on to the other.  
'A cute habit,' Itachi thought but frowned that he even thought that. He shook his head; the alcohol was getting to him. He rolled his eyes to the back of his read and stared at the starless, city, sky. Itachi was about to walk back home.

Bing, ping, plang. Itachi stared at the ground as a soup can rolled near his feet; he glanced at the girl who was on the floor, now and was red in the face. Itachi picked up the can and walked over to girl. The girl looked up from the ground and dropped all the cans she has been holding and blushed.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes hiding his irritants. He bent down and helped the blushing girl pick up the now damaged items.

"I'm sorry," the girl mumbled her face red.

Itachi didn't say anything as he stacked the soup cans. After they were finished Itachi glanced at the girl who still red in the face.

"Thank you," the girl mumbled.

"Hn," Itachi answered.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Itachi," Itachi glanced at the her, questioning her about her name.  
The girl answered. Her ash black eyes were staring at Itachi, with caring? Itachi found himself enjoying her eyes and need that he wanted her.

"Let's go," Itachi told her walking outside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuki was staring at the starless night sky and frowned. Why was there are no stars in the sky? It was a beautiful night.

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked at her lover he was staring at the lake, his onyx eyes reflecting the moons glow.

"hmm," She said.

He grabbed her hand and went down one knee, "Marry me," he pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful thin band ring which a quarter of the way round, braided into multiple loops and twists with diamonds set in multiple areas and in the center was a sapphire as big as a pill bug and diamonds surrounded the sapphire in a ring of shining brilliance. All this was made in to a size five ring which would fit the slender ring finger on Yuki's left hand.*

Yuki gasped as she watched the ring slip on to her finger.

"Yes," Yuki whispered. She looked into her lovers onyx eyes, his raven black hair brushing his cheek, "Yes, I'll marry you William," Yuki said, wrapping her arms around the man's neck.

"I'm glad," William said wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist, "I love you,"

Yuki said nothing, the word love was stuck in her throat. She glanced at her ring mixed feelings starting in her stomach.

She was going to start a new life on her own now. She didn't need Itachi taking over her thoughts anymore.

I am done with this prologue, it's not that good because I had many things going on. Tell me what you think. Was it a confussing? Did it leave you in question? What do you like about it?  
Ichigo_Ryuu wrote Saika and Kakashi's part not only that she also gave me some ideas.  
* From Ichigo_Ryuu: I guesed the engagement hand aint it funny I got it right? I just wanted to let you all know that I made the designe of the ring and the size with help but you know it's a spare thing for you all to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one Miko Yami here after a long absence…I'm sorry my limited amount of fans but I am back. I have been writing but I was on writers block and in no mood to rewrite. Rewrite? You ask well I did have an inspiration for this chapter and spent all day writing editing out small details. Just as I was about to finish and save the whole chapter deleted from file. Was I pissed yea was I upset yea did I cry yeah. So I don't feel like this chapter was good as it was a little bit rushed but I think you will still get a basic feel for it.

Warning: this is a flashback…

Chapter 2

The song "Super Bass" echoed through the loud speakers as a female figure danced with a male figure. She had yet to fully grasp the sex appeal of her body as she swayed her hips sexually to the low bass of the song. He was willing to help her find her sexual ability.

He licked his lips while her ash black eyes made brief unnoticed eye contact with his onyx eyes. He loved her eyes he decided, they had a sharp look to them that also had a bit of innocence that was hard to find in a women her age.

She was pretty long creamy white skin, and beautiful lushes red lips. Her hair was this soft ebony black that reflected the dim lights glow of the club. She had pretty good body from he was standing a curvy figure average breast, large hips with a flat stomach, his ideal girl.

His fingers ran over his raven bangs as the girl moved slowly away from her male partner. He was getting a little to touchy for her taste but could him blame the outfit she was wearing showed too much skin giving her a very sexy look.  
She moved away from the dance floor as soon as the song ended and straight to the bar again.

"Two strawberry Martians please," the girl said, she once again made unnoticed eye contact as she sat next to him.

She had been drinking since she got in this club he had been watching. She was tipsy already her body was slouching a little bit and not only that she clutched on to counter alot. He could tell because she almost she fell off her chair.

"The little red dress look tonight?" He asked,

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

(Yuki)

Yuki glanced up at onyx eyes, "Itachi" she whispered, feeling the wind being knocked out of her.

"Who?"Itachi asked

Yuki closed her eyes and shook her head, before opening them again. The man that spoke had likeness to her ex but was not. Yuki stared at him, for the longest time, disgusting what he had just said. She took a quick glance at her now empty cup, shrugged and reached for her second.

With her vision now clear, Yuki took a closer look at the man. He had a lot of similarities to her ex-husband, such as his eyes and hair. His eyes were onyx, and Yuki found herself falling for over again, but unlike her ex, this man's eyes were a lot kinder. His hair was raven black with bangs that kindly layered his face giving his features more depth look. Unlike her ex again, his nose was sharp and yet to broken, his lips were thin but full and had the cool western look to him. And now that Yuki was looking at him more closely she could see in fact that he was handsome, half the girls in the bar were looking at him but something was holding them back from getting to near.

She took a sip of her second drink, "I'm sorry what did you say,"

Yuki was still digesting what he had asked, but her mind kept drifting to a certain man she didn't want to name or think of she took the last gulp of her drink and glanced at the man hoping he would continue. The alcohol was numbing, but this guy's pointless chatter would stop her new pounding headache.

"I asked if you were you're going for the little red dress look tonight," the man leaned on the table.

Yuki's mind began shuffling through what she was wearing tonight but for the life of her she could not remember. Only thing she knew for sure was that it was red, it either showed too much skin or was too tight and it felt like both. Her cousin, Ian told her she looked like an all American hooker before she stuck out her tongue at him and slammed the door. Not only could Yuki not remember is she put underwear feeling on how tight the dress was maybe not.

"Would you mind telling me what I am wearing?" Yuki sipped more of her alcoholic beverage.

The man raised an eyebrow surprised by what the girl just said. Yuki looked at the man and waited for him to answer.

"Um, uh," he glanced down Yuki's dress and blushed a light shade of red at her outfit, "It's red and…uh, short," Yuki nodded and waited for him to continue while she sipped her drink, "Your shoes are blue and shiny," for a second the man had an image of taking of Yuki's dress but it went by unnoticed by her as she continued staring at him, "they are high heels um…your dress has two cuts near the stomach on the right. You're accessories are, silver and star like and your hair is a bit messy,"(1)

"I believe I remember what I am wearing now," Yuki said stopping him in mid sentence, "Ian was right an all American hooker,"

"Right," the man said, trying to lean on the bar table and nearly falling.

Yuki giggled this man was a fish out of water wasn't he? He never really comes to night clubs Yuki could tell by his awkward stances and the way he avoid touching small such as the cup and so on.

"Would you like to dance?" the fish asked.

Yuki took one last drink and nodded as the man gave her is hand in a gently man like fashion making Yuki remember the times when she hung out with higher class and her ex. Yuki blushed and shook her head.

"I would love to dance," Yuki answered as soon as the song about wishing the person she wanted was here came on, Yuki recognized the song but she never bothered to recognize the words. Not that she bothered to recognize any of the songs the clubs, she didn't like any of them but there were the only music worth enough to dance to. Was the song called "When  
You're Gone" or "Damn, Damn, Damn"(2)?

The man wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and began dancing lightly as they moved to the dance floor. He moved one hand down to her butt as Yuki tried to match his dance moves. She might be wrong he might not be a fish out of water, he was a good dancer.

"So what is your name?" the man asked whispering in her ear as the music still boomed over the loud speakers.

Yuki took a step back, "Isn't it proper for a male to tall a female his name first,"

"My apologize," the man said, "your correct, my name is William Alexander Cain Adam Whight. Now tell me yours,"

"A title?!" Yuki stopped dancing for a second and glanced at William, "Out here in a shady town like this,"

"Um I have the rights," William said grabbing Yuki's waist and helping her dance, "Your name?"

"Hunnutsuka Yuki," Yuki said, looking at William, not too sure if she good give him her name. She had stalkers in the past once she gave them her name.

"A Hunnutsuka?! I thought you were all in Japan," William said, "From what a friend told me, the Hunnutsuka clan made a deal with the Uchiha clan, in trade,"

Yuki stopped dancing as a pain shot threw her heart, she need alcohol she need something to numb the pain. God damn it's been four years she should be able to hear his name without filling anything anymore but Yuki knew it was a joke, every time she heard his name it hurt.

She got out off the dance floor and ran to the bar and drank some more alcohol.  
William followed her began, "Did say I something that offended you?" William questioned, "I mean the Uchiha clan the Hunnutsuka business deal is widely known or has it hit a dead end?" William asked.

"You're British," Yuki said changing the subject. She was just now noticing his accent.

"Um no not really, I went to boarding school in London, St. Joe academy for boys. It was a hard school to get in to but mommy and daddy had the money. I even graduated from there with high honors. But my home land is not England but, an island called Thermoplais a small island population…" the man named the population of the small country and talked very little about it after.

Yuki didn't say anything and continued drinking. William filled the silence with pointless chatter not that Yuki minded. His pointless chatter helped numb the pain she was feeling, he told her didn't like this club much he was the usual fish out water.

He even told her hated this kid back when was in grade school, the kid was so much better than him at everything and he had a smug-I'm-so-better-you personality. Yuki didn't say anything but it reminded her of someone else she knew. Yuki let out a giggle but soon she didn't began to feel so well.

The room began to swirl and tilt all at the same time, "Hey are you alright?" William (or Willy as he preferred to be called).

"I don't feel so well," Yuki said holding the counter for support, before Yuki knew it she threw up.

William held on to girl, he really had no idea what to do in situations like this, "Shit," he said, pounding the table as he held the limb girl in his arm.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

The camera snapped several times, before the director shouted for a five minute break. The model that Yuki had contently snapping photos of let out an exaggerated sigh as she step of the bridge.

"I don't know how you did it Yuki," Temari said walking up to Yuki. Yuki only smiled a little bit, "I am exhausted,

Temari was beautiful, that was why her boyfriend a lazy computer genius, told her to become a model. Temari signed up to be a model because she and Yuki met on one of the girl's night at a club. They were both drunk and complaining about their problems, Yuki talking about how her last boyfriend cheated and used her. Temari was explaining how her boyfriend Shikamaru, was trying to find her a job. In the end they both became quick friends Yuki helped her find a job.

"How is Shikamaru?" Yuki questioned handing her water bottle and taking on herself.

"Not your usual drink," Temari questioned as she watched Yuki take a drink from the plastic water bottle. Yuki was usually one to sneak a shot or two at work

"I have a bad hanger over that you weren't there to share with," Yuki mumbled, "You didn't answer my question,"

Temari only chuckled a little bit and leaned on a bridge railing and stared at her desperate friend, "he is doing well,"

Yuki glanced at her friend, ever since Yuki moved to New York, Temari had been such a big help: showing the latest club, getting her boyfriend to help Yuki out of them and just showing her the beauty of New York.

Temari had lived in New York her since she started dating Shikamaru, they both use to live in Japan Shikamaru had to move for business. Temari became a weather reporter but soon lost the job because her company had to shut down.(3) A week out of a job she met Yuki who helped her find a job. She also helped Yuki who dated too many jackasses to count.

"Still being lazy I presume," Yuki questioned. God her head hurt.

The blond only smiled before frowning as she watched a male with raven black, escorted by several large bulky men walk their way.

"Who's he?" Temari asked taking a fighting position.

Yuki glanced behind her and stared at William walking up to her.

"That's William," Yuki said looking at Temari, "I met him last night at a bar. How does he know where I work?"

"Another stalker?" Temari questioned glancing at Yuki's new revealing clothes: A short tight skirt that showed her legs and a red shirt that showed cleavage.

"He didn't seem that way last night," Yuki mumbled.

"Should we call security?" Temari questioned glaring at him.

Before Yuki could answer William called out her name, "Yuki,"

"I believe it's too late, he has his own security," Yuki mumbled as a man that she did not recognize walked up to them.

"Yuki hi, how are you?" William said, their boss about to walk up to them but William  
waved his arm and the boss ran in another direction. Again before Yuki could answer William spoke again, "So I was wondering," he glanced at Temari, "Could I talk to her alone please?" he asked more like ordered.

Temari glared at him, "I'll call him if he gives you trouble," Temari said knowing Yuki's old marriage.

"No don't," Yuki said quickly, "I'll be fine, if anything happens call my brother," Yuki  
joked winking at both William and Temari.

William grabbed Yuki's arm roughly, Yuki glared at him and pulled away from his grasp and began walking to an empty bench.

"What do you want?" Yuki growled plopping herself on the empty bench.

"To say hi," William also took a seat next. He was slouching his back not making full contact with the back seat his legs spread on the grass. Yuki glanced at him then at a cloud he was staring at it was the basic white and puffy cloud, "So you're a photographer and not a model? When I first heard you worked for a modeling industry I thought you were a model. Imagine my surprise when I learned you are a photographer"

"What are you doing here?" Yuki questioned again. Yuki wasn't going on a story on how she was once a model but decided being a photographer because it was a lot more fun.  
William smiled a charming smile that made Yuki's heart skip a beat, "And to ask you out on a date," Yuki blushed and looked away.

"Why?"

"Because I found you enjoyable and beautiful and sexy I can go on," William stretched his arm and wrapped one around her shoulder.

Yuki tensed up and glared at William and shrugged off his arm, "What if I refuse?" Yuki growled.

"Then you have to pay for the consequences," William smirked snapping his finger, two of the men that had helped surrounded Yuki and William walk forward holding a suit with a large barf stain on it, "I know the Hunnutsuka clan are in a large dept and I don't think your clan would like somebody to sue do you think you could afford this $100,000 thousand dollar suit?"

Yuki frowned as she glanced at William and blushed as memory of last night came back, "I didn't, did I," Yuki moaned at thought.

"You did, and I let you off the hook if you give me one date," William said winking.

"Sorry William I don't think I can," Yuki would like to she was finding William amusing and fun to talk with, "I was late this morning for work. I promised my boss something later tonight," Yuki really didn't want to but she promised her boss last time is she was late again he could have her way with her. Something Yuki was doing for the first time and will probably regret.

"I'll take care of him," William said kissing her hand, "Just meet me at the Ritz Hotel. Here's my card," William got up and snapped his finger the few men that surrounded him followed him out of the park, "oh and dress appropriately as much as I love seeing your body I have an image to protect,"

"Could he be a prince?" Temari questioned taking a seat next to Yuki.

"I really don't know," Yuki said looking at the fine printed card. It was obviously an expensive card "but he has an image to protect. Do you think inappropriately?" Yuki questioned after a few moments of silence.

Temari glanced at her friend, "I have been telling you since we met,"

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222

Yuki nervously stood in the middle of the Ritz Hotel lobby. She hadn't stood in a fancy hotel like this in forever. Yuki glanced around to if anybody recognized her, but so far the cost was clear.

She glanced at her dress hoping that she looked presentable for the hotel. She only found one dress, in her closet that looked reasonable. It was a blue color, short, strapless, dress that looked like soft falling rose petals (or a cupcake if the person was hungry). A black belt hung loosely around the waist and was tied in a nice little bow on the side.  
Yuki shifted nervously as she waited for William to come. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest and butterfly rattled in her stomach. A familiar sent passed by her, Yuki closed her eye as she accidently let Itachi's name pass by the security to her heart. She clutched her heart and shook her head.

"Not now," Yuki whispered.

"Jackass," William's voice rang angrily as he walked behind her, "Hey Yuki," his voice turned excited at seeing her.

Yuki looked behind her at William. He looked handsome Yuki blushed. He was wearing a white suit and a light blue tie, with his hair jelled back.

"That suit is not expensive is it?" Yuki joked, "I don't want to be sued for another destroyed suit,"

William let out a full belly laugh, the laugh that made the people around him want to smile. Yuki smiled enjoying his laugh and laughed a little, god it felt good to laugh.

"I was careful this time, after all I thought of you," William winked.

Yuki smiled and William wrapped his arm around her waist. They were about to walk to the dining area before someone shouted Prince William.

Yuki stopped and stare at William, "You're a prince," Yuki was surprised that the words even came out of her mouth. Much less the news she heard.

William only winked at her and stared at the man and answered the question the man asked. Yuki felt like fainting but thank god, William had good hold on her.

"Yep, but don't let it bother you. I really wanted you to like me for me not my status," William said brushing a few loose bangs behind his ear.

"It wouldn't really, I would just refuse be been with you publically," Yuki said. What if he read the news paper and saw her. A tiny voice in her head said "go for it shouldn't matter he was gone anyways".

"Ah and that's the beauty of going out with a lovely girl, the publicity." William Semi-joked.

Yuki laughed a little.

"You need improvement on your outfit," William said, "Let's go eat,"

Yuki nodded, as she tried to pin point what he told her was insulting or not, but soon forgot about it as she soon they took their seats. She learned many things about William: his favorite place in the palace was a lake nearby, his favorite flowers were rose blue and yellow and he liked steak.

Soon that one date became a second then a third and then they became an official couple. He convinced her to move to Thermoplais and become a model. Yuki agreed and felt happy just being with him.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333

Itachi answered is phone as the elevator descended down, "what do you want?"

"It's polite to say hello first Uchiha un," Deidara mocked Itachi's ex-wife.

Itachi clutched his phone at the thought of her. He had a sudden urge to see her or maybe even hear, would just be enough to satisfy his urge. The girls he had been sleeping with didn't even satisfy his need they we wanted.

He was even having hallucination his ex-wife as he eyed the back of one woman before it clicked that it was his new secretary. Why was she wearing a light blue dress, he knew the pay check he handed her would never afford?

"Deidara, what are you getting at?" Itachi growled, closing his eyes and walking by Jen. She was wearing a perfume that also cost more than her paycheck asked for. She'll know to follow.

"You have a meeting tomorrow with the man in the Shadows hmm?" Deidara questioned.

"Yes," Itachi said opening the door and almost hitting a man with black hair.

The man glared at him, but diverted his eyesight down when Itachi glanced at him.

"Watch where you are going jackass," the guy said, walking by him and smiling.

Itachi didn't say anything it would be too much of hassle to start something now, "I'll talk to you later Deidara," Itachi said walking out the door.

"Itachi," Jen said walking in from behind him. Itachi gave her a tiny confused look, when  
did she change clothes? Jen wore a red dress instead of navy, and the dress was long instead of short and her perfume had changed to something cheap.

Itachi glanced behind him as the man that he almost bumped into wrapped his arms around the Jen-look-a-like girl. A strange feeling of jealousy interrupted in him and wasn't so sure so why.

"Itachi," Jen's ash black eyes stared at him questionably, "I have dinner planned for us first we go to this French restaurant that I cannot pronounce, then we go to Central Park and walk under the moon, after that back to my hotel room,"

Itachi didn't say anything as he glanced behind one last time. The feeling of jealousy didn't die down.

Maybe if something had gone differently that night we wouldn't have the story we have now.

Tell me what do you think was it good? Yeah it need improvement I know rushed moments confusing conversation but I think got the basic picture down. The reason why Yuki likes William. So anyway I'm tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Alright not my best chapter especially with Itachi but I was bored and I know I have to finish this chapter sooner or later (even if my partner in this is too busy with her boyfriend). I will stick to some clichés in this chapter (see if you can number them XD. Itachi: Are you making fun of your work?). Oh…well…and the romance might be off too, seeing how I kind of sort of lack on romance a bit. -Picks up mom's romance book began commenting all over it-. I'm trying. Oh and I wrote this short article coughit'sbadcough, on Yuki and William's engagement, anybody think they can do a better job than me then go ahead. I was trying for J.K. Rowling's way of giving you pieces of information in articles Harry is reading but I think I failed.

P.S. I am looking for a Beta reader anybody who wants to or knows any Beta's shoot me an

E-mail.

Chapter 1 ~Of all things gone wrong~

Chapter 1

Saika Muramaki grunted as she fixed the last minute oil change. Saika had to replace the oil plug since the last one was warped and became so tight she had to break it. The twenty-five year old was cussing up a storm and calling for her husband to come and help.

"This is the last oil change I take from this company. Whoever did this really sucks! The oil plug had to be busted off and I literally had more problems 'cause they even screwed up the chip. So I had to replace that." She paused as she finished the oil cap fitting and tightening "KAKASHI I NEED THE LIFT PUT DOWN IT A LITTLE." She walked back out from under the Pontiac Sunfire as the lift was disengaged so the car was lowered back to the ground.

Saika stared at her new job proud at herself for not breaking the car out of anger (one she could fix easily but she just put more work for herself). The last mechanic somehow warped on the plug so hard so it could break and they could fix it for extra cash. One reason Saika hated the company that did it.

Getting into the car Saika parked the car outside into the parking lot. Petting the car's dashboard after parking it, Saika smiled it ran smoother than ever. Thanks to her handy work. Getting out of the car Saika noticed it was nighttime. She hadn't noticed it when she was working.

Wiping her hands from the oil stains and failing Saika walked into the shop, "Hey, Kakashi!" Her husband looked lazily at her his gray eyes staring broadly at her, "Let's call it quits for today,"

Kakashi (Her husband) read his book again, "Already did that," The swung the key chain and keys on one finger showing her that he was already a head of her. Saika shrugged then turned to one of her last customer.

A young blond girl, with soft-looking hair and blue eyes was sitting read a magazine a customer had left early in the week. She looked excited as she read the passing text then looked at the picture. The only thing that looked interesting.

"Wow she is pretty," the girl mumbled. Her eyes finally drifted to Saika and smiled. She was a girl more interested in People magazine then cars itself, but still when she first arrived she scared about the price of her car, "Is my car finished?" The girl asked happily.

Saika nodded and walked to the girl to the only cash register.

"You total comes to 100,000 yen," Saika said.

The girl happily paid, then hopped off handing Saika the open magazine. Saika glanced at her husband who was now on his cell phone, talking to some random person. Saika was about to close the book when she saw a familiar face. She dismissed it and went home with her husband who was on his cell phone.

A familiar face that belonged to a collage roommate, a familiar face that was her best friend, "Kakashi," Saika said holding up the magazine.

Kakashi just put down his phone and stared at his wife, "Yes," his eyes crinkled up in a smile.

"Do you SEE WHO the HELL is on here?" she emphezised some parts of the sentence.

"Yes I know. It's Yuki Hunnutsuka." Kakashi said lazily looking at his wife.

Saika looked at him with an astonished look before saying "Yes I KNOW THat."She looked from side to side real quick like she almost forgot her best friend for 4 years. "I wonder why she's getting married again this soon. I also wonder who the guy is"

"It's the prince of Thermopolais," Kakashi said "I thought you read the article or at least read the captions on the pictures my dear. And to add its three been years since her and Itachi divorced"

"I just glanced I don't like to read those magazines remember well not very often." Saika stated out of embarrassment. "I remember that now it was still pretty nasty I think." She stated seriously.

"Well your right about that magazine but speaking of Itachi. He's coming over in a bit." Kakashi said nonchalantly looking at his now flustered wife who rolled the magazine up and started to pace back and forth with an increasingly worried look on her face.

"Should I tell him or should I not. Should I, Shouldn't I. Should I. Shouldn't I." Saika started chanting and walking around the house. Kakashi tried to catch up with his wife to calm her down but she booked it towards the front door. As Saika ran towards the door and almost full speed it started to open. As the door opened Saika swung the magazine in her hands like a baseball bat at the person opening the door.

A hand caught the magazine and grabbed it from Saika who at the time ran off and Kakashi walked to see the person at the door.

"Hello Itachi. Nice to see you again." Kakashi said to the young dark haired individual who had just walked into the house. He wore a business suit and had a suitcase with him as well as a large luggage bag. His eyes were like an abyss.

Saika reappeared and stuck out her tongue at the person. "Well Well if I didn't have enough problems already. Now I have to deal with your ass for how long now?" she sarcastically said.

"A week." Was Itachi's stoic response. "What is going on with your wife?" Itachi questioned, he had decide to visit Saika and Kakashi in Italy after a business meeting on some unknown island, before going back to Japan.

"Open the magazine and you'll find out," Kakashi said, taking a seat and reading his book again chuckling every so often at scene from the book.

Itachi opened the magazine and flipped through it, he stopped when he saw Yuki. He paused and looked at Kakashi who was staring him as.

"Yuki," Itachi mumbled, reading the caption.

**Prince finds love, destined for marriage**

He closed the book not caring, he wasn't sure why he didn't like what the caption read and why it gave him such bad vibes it just did. Marriage? Who was the prince? And who was he marrying? Though Itachi did have a clue on what was going. He just didn't want to look at it at moment he put the magazine down or in his coat pocket when Kakashi wasn't looking.

"Let's go," Itachi said.

"Where to?" Kakashi asked he noticed the missing magazine but didn't say anything.

"I'm hungry," Itachi said, "And knowing you two, you just got home and didn't have time to make dinner,"

"Alright," Kakashi said getting up from his seat, "Saika Uchiha is taking us out," Kakashi joked.

The whole time during dinner, Itachi didn't say anything not being one that usually talks. This though his mind was conquered with Yuki's smiling face on the magazine, with the word marriage. Why was it bothering him so much, Itachi couldn't truthfully answer. They divorced five years ago it was only natural that Yuki tries to find a husband soon. She wanted a family, Itachi wasn't eager for one. Yuki looked at him smiling.

"Itachi," Yuki said.

Itachi blinked, as Saika said his name once again.

"Hn," Itachi answered.

"You look tired," she said.

Itachi rubbed his temple now feeling the weight of overwork on his eyelids. He really needed rest he was imagining his divorced wife, something he hadn't done since five years ago. Not only that he hadn't even thought of Yuki in what seemed like forever seeing that he was open a new hotel slash business on a new island called Thermoplais. Itachi sighed he need rest, he got and paid the check before waiting for Saika and Kakashi to come.

Itachi sat on his bed and pulled out the magazine, it was no use sleeping he couldn't really sleep. One because the new Hotel was giving him a little bit of trouble the other was Yuki. He opened up magazine to where Yuki's picture was.

She wasn't staring at him but another man with a look Itachi recognized. The man she was staring at had raven black hair, with bangs that framed his face and in need for a haircut, he looked handsome in away. Itachi could name all his flaws seeing that for some strange reason Itachi didn't like him.

Another picture on the corner of the magazine had a picture of Yuki holding the princes bang, and she was frowning the man was laughing under the picture was a caption,

**Yuki, tells William to cut his hair during dinner **

Itachi raised an eyebrow, and began reading the magazine.

_Could it be love? Could the Prince and Yuki finally getting married? On Friday March sixteen eight o'clock European time the prince finally managed to propose to his girlfriend of one year exactly Yuki Hunnutsuka (or should we say Princesses Yuki Hunnutsuka now). The engagement was right in the palace garden under a full moon, Princesses Yuki's favorite place to drink tea, near the St. James Lake.  
The Prince had explained he was nervous when asking Princesses Yuki's hand. He was so scared she might say no, that when the princess said yes. Prince William said he almost leapt for the moon out of excitement. When asked the Princess how she felt about the whole thing Princesses Yuki only explained that she was happy to be starting a new life with her husband-to-be._

The article went on, explaining: the different emotions everybody was going through, the excitement of the King and Queen trying to find a set date for the wedding, the people of Thermoplais holding up their country's flag in honor of the engagement, the magazine even went as far as explaining the day by day outfits of the couple.

Wait…did they say Thermoplais? Itachi scrunched up his eyebrows together he was just there today arraigning some new rooms and fixing the management. To think Yuki ran away to that small island.

They was a picture of the ring on Yuki's finger another captions that said,

**Not a rock but just as beautiful **

Itachi had enough of reading he stared at Yuki's picture as she held hands with her prince who was waving at the camera with an obnoxious smile.

"Congratulation, Princess," Itachi said tearing the picture in half. Itachi burnet half of picture he watched as the 'prince's' face was licked by the flames.

Itachi glanced at Yuki's picture it wasn't like he was planning for her to be waiting for him. But something a small little voice inside of his head told him he was expecting her to wait for him.

"Whatever," Itachi grumbled, closing his eyes and falling into deep sleep, his mind unconsciously opened up memories of his and Yuki's marriage. When Itachi opened his eyes again all the memories would be once again locked up in a little box inside his mind.

(Yuki)

Yuki woke up with a start, her heart was beating rapidly and sweat covered her brow.

"Itachi," she mumbled not too sure why? Yuki wasn't so sure what she dreamed about or if it was scary or not. She wasn't so sure why she even called Itachi's name? "Oh…god, Oh…god" Yuki mumbled getting off the comfort of her bed.

The room was cold without the slick white sheets wrapped around her body. William said he liked the room cold because it was always to hot on the small island of Thermoplais. Yuki didn't mind really, she just needed to clear her head, maybe some fresh air will help.

Yuki opened the sliding door to a large balcony with a view of the sea one side and on the other side St. James Lake. The very same lake William and proposed to her just a month ago. Yuki sighed as she looked at the ring it wasn't big it was simple just the way she liked it.

Still with the cool air blowing Yuki's face, it didn't blow away the guilt Yuki had when she thought of Itachi. She tired figuring multiple reasons for why she felt guilt even going as far coming up with some ridicules Disney channel theories, because she had watched a few shows with her baby cousins. Even then they didn't sound right but still the conclusions she came up with was, "She felt guilty because she still hadn't told William she was married before," sound Disney Channel? That was where she got the idea from.

No, William still didn't have a clue, and Yuki really didn't want to tell him that she was married to one of the Akatsuki Drug Lord before they…they got a divorce. One because Yuki had the title of Princess now, something bad in her past could haunt her for the rest of her and William's life. Two if William ever found out he might leave her, Yuki really didn't want to be left behind again. But William was to kind to leave her behind right?

"DANM IT UCHIHA," Yuki screamed clutching her hands in fist, "I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH," Yuki screamed to the sea. Japan was that way right? Itachi should be in that direction. He should be taking those damn memories of their happiness too.

"Yuki," a soft voice said, from behind her.

Yuki turned around and stared at Williams Onyx eyes. God she loved that color, "William," Yuki gasped, "W-What did you hear?"

"Nothing really," he looked at her suspiciously. Yuki blushed a light shade of red, "I did wake up to you shouting though. Is everything alright?" he sound concerned as her wrapped his arms around Yuki's shivering body.

"Everything is fine," Yuki mumbled, taking in William's warmth. She was a bit surprised that he woke up William was heavy sleeper.

"Are you sure?" William asked nuzzling into her neck, "Then would like to go back to bed with me?"

Yuki nodded, she still hasn't slept with him yet, because unlike Itachi William believed sex should wait till marriage. Though Yuki really wished he would make love to her.(1)  
Yuki glanced behind her one last time, before William closed the door. She was happy now, she didn't want anything else.

That's right people I did the impossible I put chemistry between our heroin and villain…Yes everybody we all know William is a villain, do you know the reason why and does anybody else know. Eh not yet it will take time, and I do want to give William more of a 3D personality and not that flat over used villain must beginning writers seem to put in. He is going to have some likeable traits and you are going to see why Yuki likes him it's not going to rushed/forced romance like in a lot of one dimensional stories. I do have this story planned and how things will go, following a lot of cliché scenes…I know…I know, but still people seem to enjoy cheesy cliché scenes (I can manage it…I think I can) before I forget Disclaimer to the name of the island ichigoryuu made up the name. As to see where the island is, you can check out my deviantart page under MikoYami, it is called that one place, no I am not joking. And Saika and Kakashi's part my friend did write those moments too.  
Wow I just realized this is a really short chapter…I think for this story I will keep to short chapters, I just hope chapter two is a bit longer. And does Itachi seem a little OOC. –knots eyebrow together- Itachi: Your hot chocolate is naked…Miko: NO! Where is the marshmallows so my hot coco won't be naked.

(1) Ok I must…yes Yuki does wish sleep with him. Why? Well as if her wanting to get married to him isn't obvious enough, she does love the guy. No I'm not going to make Yuki one of this clichéd heroines who is in love with the villain, but doesn't wish to sleep with him because she doesn't feel it's right or, she still has feelings for her ex. Come on people we already know who the OC is going to end up with, how about we see actually live debate on her feelings and not my OC is holy good and Itachi will respect her if she doesn't sleep around but for god sakes people she is with the person she "loves". If she slept with Itachi without being wedded, then it is alright for her to sleep with her new lover trust me it's alright. And this is twenty-first century people, almost (I said almost so people who haven't already had sex won't get all but hurt, Itachi: You're still a…Vir… Miko: SHUT-IT) almost everybody does sleep with their lover before marriage. Itachi:…was it really necessary Miko: No not really I just had to rant about something.


End file.
